Donde todo comenzó
by I love sasusaku 23 10 28
Summary: Ella pensaba tener unas  vacaciones normales junto a su amiga ino en la playa. Pero estas vacaciones serian todo menos normales. Dos amigas, dos hermanos, un camino: el del amor.  Sasuke & sakura / Itachi & Ino     aviso: lime


_Bueno. Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de kishimoto-sama. Si fueran míos no dejaría que nadie viera ni admirara a los hermanitos Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, ni a Neji, ni a Naruto, ni a Suigetsu, ni a Deidara… creo que a ningún masculino XD, habría mucho sasusaku e Itachi ya hubiese revivido de verdad no edotensiado. _

_La historia es mia! Toda sacada de mi cabezita, no al plagio, para cualquier adaptación preguntar, no cuesta nada, solo puede aparecer en esta pagina o en Fanfic punto es, con seudónimo I love sasusaku._

_AVISO: tiene lime, esta en ranking M por favor si no te gusta esta clase de escrito no lo leas! Yo avise no recibo quejas. Creo que un poco de Ooc, universo alterno._

_Aclaraciones: _

Sasusaku: relato.

-Sasusaku-: dialogo.

"Sasusaku": pensamientos de personajes.

Los flash back están avisados.

Sxsxsxsxsxs: cambios de escena.

(sasusaku): mis pensamientos o aclaraciones.

"**sasusaku**": inner saku.

_Creo que nada mas._

_Primer escrito hecho por mí. Estoy algo nerviosa. A ver que piensan. Nos leemos abajo._

_**Sakura pov.**_

Y ahí estaba yo caminando _sola _por la arena, esa hermosa arena húmeda por las constantes olas que llagaban a la orilla del mar, tan cálido y profundo que dan ganas... cof,cof, me fui del tema.

Entonces yo estaba caminando… bueno mas bien trotando… ammm no… ¿corriendo?, sip corriendo, se preguntaran ¿Por qué corría, _sola, _en la oscuridad de la playa? siendo que podría estar con mi _queridísima _amiga ino, quien no pierde el tiempo, disfrutando de la fresca brisa que nos regala el lugar, o del _hermoso azabache_ que deje en una casa de playa con una cara terrible de arrepentimiento, y les pregunto yo, ¿no era que a los chicos les gustan las chicas que son… eto…. Emm… vírgenes? Entonces ¿Por qué reacciono así en cuanto se lo dije? ¿Ino estaba equivocada?, ¿yo grite en demasía que era virgen y lo espante? o ¿justo_ él_ era la excepción a la regla?

Pero eso no importa, porque yo también estoy un _poco, _aclaro solo un _poco_ arrepentida, y SÍ, me iba a entregar a un ser bajado del olimpo prácticamente, pero recién lo conozco, sé que fue precipitado pero en el momento mis neuronas no existían en mi cabeza, además de tener ya bastante alcohol encima. Pero lo que me pregunto es porque _él_ paro, acaso hubiese preferido que fuera una Puta?, No va al caso pero, siento por un lado que es mejor que no hubiese pasado nada, pero por otro lado, siento que _él _era el indicado, su mirada, esa mirada profunda, me transmitía mucho cariño, y aunque recién lo conozca, ya ocupa gran parte de mi corazón.

Igual ya no importa, seguiré vagando por la playa hasta que se aparezca Ino y volveremos al departamento con mis padres a seguir disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones.

Aunque primero les voy a contar lo que sucedió.

_**Fin Sakura pov.**_

**Flash back**

-A que no es lindo Ino?- dijo una joven de unos 19 años, de estatura promedio, buena figura, ojos color verde-jade y un exótico cabello color rosa, si rosa y no es teñido.

-Si Saku la playa es hermosa! Gracias por invitarme frentona!- contesto otra joven también de unos 19 años, de escultural cuerpo, rubia, unos centímetros mas alta que la pelirosa, y de ojos color celeste, la envidia de toda chica. Aunque su amiga no se quedaba atrás en lo de envidia de toda chica. Las dos eran hermosas a su manera. Vestían unos biquinis de dos piezas, la de la oji-jade era verde con lunares blancos, y la de la rubia era azul en la parte de arriba y azul con negro la parte inferior.

-Ash cerda…. Si no venias me iba a morir del aburrimiento, ojo no les digas a mis padres pero te prefiero a ti para pasar las vacaciones- todo lo dijo con una venita en su frente por el apodo que su casi hermana le pone.

-Si si frente ya sé que soy indispensable en tu vida- la rubia lo dijo con un tono de arrogancia y superioridad que dejaba ver lo orgullosa que estaba de ella misma.

-Claro Ino, también eres el centro del universo y todo gira a tu alrededor... – lo dijo tan sarcásticamente que lo hubiese entendido hasta el mas idiota.

-Frente de marquesina no tienes que ser tan dura...- dijo la oji-celeste con un aura oscura rodeándola.

-Ya Ino, era broma- dijo la oji-jade –¿Pero que esperamos? ¡Vamos al aguaaaa!- dijo empezando a correr hacia el mar

-¡Espérame Sakura! ¡Kiaaaaa! ¡Frentona vuelve aquí!- la rubia no podía correr tanto como su amiga ya que sus ojotas eran con un poco de taco (a quien se le ocurre ese calzado para la playa O_o)

-jajajjaja vamos cerdita, que pasa ¿no estas en forma? Jajajajajja-

-Ash maldita frentesota ya vas a ver espera que me saque las ojotas!- dijo esto saltando en un pie tratando de sacarse su calzado.

-Te lo dije Ino-cerda esas ojotas no son para la arena! Jajaj ahora te vas a quemar- todo lo decía mientras seguía corriendo.

-Kiaaaaaaaa! Esta caliente esta caliente! Te odio frente de marquesina!- dijo dando saltitos hasta llegar al agua donde ya se encontraba su amiga.

-aaaaa mi queridísima amiga Ino, no me odias, me AMAS! Mira a tu derecha- dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia donde dijo.

-No Sakura, te od..i.. TE AMO FRENTONAAAAAAAAA!- dijo mientras abrazaba a la pelirosa.

-Te lo dije Ino te lo dije- dándose aires de grandeza.

-¡Pero que ejemplares de machosssssssssss!- dijo con baba escurriéndosele por la comisura de los labios.

La pelirosa con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca le dice. –cerda ya sierra la boca que el mar se rebalsa, y deja de mirarlos que van a pensar que estamos desesperadas… bueno en tu caso no se equivocarían.. u.u- viendo a su amiga con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Pero Saku!-dijo volviendo en si y mirando a la pelirosa- ¿¡ves lo que yo veo! ¡Esos hombres están como quieren!- dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-¡Si Ino! Ya los vi te recuerdo que yo los encontré- como quien encontró la octava maravilla del mundo.

-¡Por eso eres mi amiga! ¡Tienes un sexto sentido para encontrar papasitos!- otra vez escurriendo baba -Pero ¡el de coleta es mio!- dijo como niña pequeña.

-¬¬* si cerdita como digas, tu siempre eliges primera. ¡Eso no se vale!- haciendo pucheros- Igual su amigo esta mejor, así que te regalo el de coleta y me quedo con el sexymente despeinado- también escurriendo baba.

Las personas que las veían pensaban "pobres niñas deben tener algún problema mental" o "ayyy que bonitas parecen niñitas de 5 años..." pero ellas ni enteradas de las miraditas nada disimuladas de la gente.

Ya recuperándose del transe en el que se encontraban decidieron hacer algo para llamar la atención de los morenos, sin exagerar… bueno intentando no exagerar.

-jajja frentona deja de echarme agua! Jajajaja lo hice sin querer- dijo Ino tapándose la cara para que el agua no entrara en sus ojos.

-Si claro- (sarcasmo puro)-ahora vas a ver quítate las manos así yo también te corro todo tu maquillaje, debo parecer la niña de la llamada!- dijo Sakura con toda su cara chorreada del maquillaje que tenia antes de que su amiga la mojara.

-jajajja ¡frentona! jajajaj no que lloro! Jajajaj ¡la niña de la llamada! Jajajaj vuelca el pelo para adelante y estas igualllll! Jajajajaja- dijo ya agarrándose la panza por el dolor que le causaba tanta risa.

- ja, ja, ja, que risa, no vas a decir lo mismo cuando vos estés así! ¡TOMA!- dijo dándole agua de lleno en la cara con una patada.- jajajajja cerdita! Jajaja ahora si es gracioso! Jajajaj-

-Ay Saku no te aguantas una bromita, ahora me voy a tener que ir a la lavar la cara, y no quiero dejar a los bomboncitos solos!-dijo con lagrimas de cocodrilo- a ver si vienen una zorras de mar y nos los quitan- con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Ino, no son nuestros así que no nos pueden sacar algo que _todavía _no nos pertenecen- dijo con cara de estar pensando algo- ¿zorras de mar? O_o- dijo la pelirrosa olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba pensando.

-Si frente hay caballitos de mar estrellas de mar, y no deben faltar las zorras de mar, mira ahí hay muchas, y todas alrededor de algo… mmm ¿que será?- dijo tratando de enfocar la mirada entre una multitud de chicas preparadas para atacar a alguien.

-mm no se Ino, pero tienen caras de psicópatas ¿¡no!- dijo mirando a la multitud con una gota de sudor en la frente

-Oye Sakura, en ese lugar no estaban nues..- un grito de esas chicas no la dejo seguir.

-¡Kiaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Se saco la remera!- - ¡Parece una tabla para lavar ropa!- - ¡Parece una tableta de chocolate!- - ¡y yo no tengo problema en comérmelo todo!- gritaron todas a todo pulmón.

-Ino… Ino… ¡CERDA!- grito Sakura

-Ahí estaban nuestros chicos!- dijo después de escuchar los gritos- Frentona no me grites- dijo la rubia.

-Pues contesta si no quieres que te grite- dijo con un tono de reproche- no puede ser Ino, nosotras por jugar no nos dimos cuenta que los estaban rodeando, ¿no era que íbamos a llamar su atención?- dijo la pelirosa mirando a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si, jeje Sakura es que te vi tan distraída y bueno.. jeje no puede aguantarme en tirarte agua.. jeje- dijo sacando la lengua y rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno no importa Ino, ya esta, mejor vamos al departamento a limpiarnos y ver si mama ya preparo el almuerzo.

-Si frentona, ya están muy entretenidos nuestros morenos, pero nosotras los vimos primero- dijo haciendo puchero y con los ojos entrecerrados- Seguramente los veremos otra vez- dijo largando un suspiro

-Si Ino- dijo desganada.

Llegando el anochecer las dos amigas se encaminaban nuevamente a la playa, les dijeron a los padres de Sakura que tomarían un poco de aire y luego irían a algún boliche de la zona, ellos las dejaron ir sabiendo lo responsables que eran.

-¿Sakura piensas que los podremos encontrar en el boliche?- pregunto la rubia a su amiga.

-Supongo Ino, no creo que se queden encerrados en sus casas, y al boliche al que vamos es el mas popular de la zona, si todas esas chicas los conocían seguramente van ahí- explico la pelirosa.

-Eso espero Saku-dijo mirando al horizonte con aires soñadores, mientras su amiga la miraba con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca- ¡Ayyy frentona! pero primero vamos un ratito a la orilla del mar a mojar los pies!.. si si si si ¡?-pidió haciendo los ojitos del gato de shrek.

-jaja esta bien cerdita, vamos- dijo la pelirosa encaminándose con su amiga hacia la orilla.

Mientras caminaban inmersas en su platica no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas por dos pares de ojos negros tan oscuros como la noche, y tan ensimismadas en la cara de la otra estaban que no pudieron evitar el choque directo con sus dos espectadores.

-Hmp cuidado- dijo una do los muchachos a la oji-verde mientras la sostenía de la mano para que no cayera de bruces a la arena.

-auch- dijo sakura al chocarse con algo duro delante de ella- perdón- comento apenada, al mismo tiempo en que subía su mirada hacia la cara de la pared con que se golpeo- yo… amm.. i.. iba muy distraída lo si… siento mucho- volvió a disculparse, golpeándose mentalmente por no controlar los tartamudeos nerviosos ocasionados por el hermoso rostro del joven con quien choco, se quedo prendada de él, de esos dos pozos que parecían atravesarla de una manera nada discreta, de esa nariz respingada que le daba una aire de aristócrata, ese mentón fino pero tan masculino, y esa cabellera sexymente despeinada nagra azulada.

-hmp, no te preocupes- dijo el joven azabache con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-amm si … eh.. gracias.. eto .. por agarrarme- dijo toda roja mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

-De nada, _molesta- _dijo con una media sonrisa "esta chica no sabe mas que pedir disculpas y agradacer?" pensó el oji-negro, aun sin soltarle la mano.

-Ototo, mira ella es ino, me dijo que estaban pensando ir a Akatsuki a bailar y tomar algo, pero la invite a casa para divertirnos un rato, ya que hoy Akatsuki esta cerrado- dijo un atlético joven moreno un poco mas alto que el anterior con el pelo negro largo amarrado a una coleta, en compañía de Ino.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces saliendo de la fantasía en la que se encontraban ella y el joven de cabellera negra azulada, en la que corrían tomados de la mano por la playa mientras reían y chapoteaban juntos en el agua.

Ino la miro por un momento queriendo reírse de su cara pero aguanto todo lo que pudo para no quedar mal delante los muchachos.

-hmp como quieras, mientras no este solo contigo cualquier cosa- dijo el mas pequeño de los hermanos, aun sin soltar la mano de Sakura.

-Ototo mira que la chica no se te va a perder he... – dijo de manera burlona el moreno de coleta.

El de cabellos rebeldes al escuchar lo dicho por su hermano volvió su mirada a las manos entrelazadas de él y la joven pelirosa un imperceptible sonrojo apareció en su cara. Al mismo tiempo en que Sakura también dirigía su mirada al mismo lugar, solo que su cara fue de rojo a rojo intenso casi eléctrico. Soltaron sus manos bruscamente no pudiendo esconder lo apenados que estaban.

-jajaj Sasuke no era para tanto parece como si estuviesen haciendo otra cosa y no solo agarrarse de las manos, jajja- dijo el mayor.

-grr no jodas Itachi- dijo fulminando con la mirada a su aniki.

-A lo siento no me presente - dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en la cara hablándole a Sakura- mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, y supongo que mi amargado ototo no se presento, él es Uchiha Sasuke, mucho gusto en conocerte…-

-Amm... Sakura, Haruno Sakura, igualmente un placer en conocerlos Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun - dijo con una gran sonrisa Sakura luego del shock.

-Bueno que te parece lo de ir a nuestra casa a divertirnos un rato Ino me dijo que no tenia problemas- hablo el de coleta.

-Si si no hay problema, teníamos pensado en ir a Akatsuki pero dijiste que estaría cerrado ¿sabes porque?- pregunto la oji-jade.

-Si mi tío esta haciendo uno arreglos entonces lo cerro por hoy, para el fin de semana ya estará abierto- contesto Itachi.

-¡¿¡Tu tío es el dueño de Akatsuki?- exclamo Ino impresionada, admirada, y fascinada con el pelinegro.

-Así es mi tío Madara es el dueño, ¿no ototo?- mirando a su hermano.

-hmp, si- fue la escasa respuesta del menor.

"no habla mucho ¿no?" pensó sakura "**y para que va a querer hablar si ese cuerpo habla por si solo :Q_**" "ash inner ya tenias que aparecer tu, además podría ser un poco mas sociable " "**pero si para lo que yo lo quiero no hace falta que hable! *O***" "inner eres una pervertida! Ó_Ó" "**yo soy tu así que tu piensas lo mismo :P**" "humm claro que no" contesto Sakura roja como un tomate "**si claro y te pones roja por el aire... ¿¡¿¡ahora quien es la pervertida?**" "ayyy ya cállate inner!" "**ok ok pero no te estreses" **Sakura solo suspiro y volvió a prestar atención a lo que decía Itachi.

-Bueno entonces ¿vamos?- pregunto itachi.

-Claro, ¿es muy lejos su casa?- hablo sakura.

-No, es aquí a tres cuadras- dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces ¡¿¡que esperamos!- alego ino.

En la puerta de la casa de los hermanos Uchiha se ven a cuatro jóvenes por entrar, tres charlando amenamente, mientras el cuarto esta rezagado con cara de fastidio.

"Maldito Itachi siempre jodiendo, no se para que le digo las cosas si después siempre se burla, hmp yo estúpido por seguir los consejos de mi _adorado aniki, _nótese el sarcasmo, encima se ve que a ella le gusta mi hermano, ¿¡puedo tener tanta suerte?" esto pensaba un azabache con reflejos azules mirando en dirección a una hermosa chica pelirosada.

"Y pensar que me dijo: ototo no te preocupes ya tengo un plan para que la linda chica de pelo rosa te de un poco de bola, y yo me quedo con la amiga. Si como no"

**Flash back Sasuke.**

-Así que te gusta la rosadita eh ototo?- dijo Itachi mirando hacia donde se ven dos hermosas jóvenes en el mar- No te preocupes tengo un plan para que la linda chica de pelo rosa te de un poco de bola, y yo me quedo con la amiga- dijo giñando un ojo.

Sasuke arrugando el seño pregunta-¿rosadita? Ah Itachi cada vez tenes mas y mas sobrenombres geniales- dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible - nada de originalidad ¿no?-

-Ototo, ototo, eso no viene al caso, el problema acá es ver como le hacemos para que una linda chica se fije en un amargado como vos- dijo Itachi con toda la seriedad del mundo, mientras a su hermano le sobresalía una vena en la frente.

-Hn, haber genio ilumíname con tu sabiduría- dijo Sasuke enarcando una de sus hermosas cejas.

-Ototo no tienes por qué ser tan malito con tu aniki- se ve a un Itachi haciendo pucheros y largando lágrimas de cocodrilo. - Pero bueno este es el plan- dijo acercándose mas a Sasuke para que solo él lo oyera, aunque lo mas cercano que tenia a las personas eran mm unos 100 metros.

Luego de que Sasuke escucho el plan con una gota de sudor en la frente, comenzaron a competir en el agua nadando, así muchas, demasiadas,… casi todas las chicas de la playa, exceptuando dos, una rubia y otra pelirosa, se acercaron a ver a los adonis mientras nadaban, luego de tres carreras, se ve a un mojado y agitado Itachi sacándose la remera que llevaba puesta, dejando ver su abdomen y pectorales en todo su esplendor, lo que no entendía Sasuke era como le hacia para parecer ir en cámara lenta mientras sus cabellos ondeaban al aire y un brillo extraño salía del cuerpo de su hermano, lo descubriría en algún momento. En eso oye un chillido que por poco lo deja sordo.

-¡Kiaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Se saco la remera!- - ¡Parece una tabla para lavar ropa!- - ¡Parece una tableta de chocolate!- - ¡y yo no tengo problema en comérmelo todo!- gritaron todas a todo pulmón devorándose con la mirada a el pelinegro de coleta.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos percatándose de la cantidad de femeninas alrededor de él y su hermano, quien parecía dar un espectáculo de striptease, pero no veía por ningún lado a la pelirosada que le llamaba la atención ni a su amiga rubia. Y al ver mas a lo lejos las divisa, pero alejándose de la playa.

Luego de eso se fue, dejando a su encantador aniki con todas las chicas de la playa.

Lo que no se iba a imaginar era volver a ver a aquella chica de hermosos ojos color verde-jade, mientras se iba a un antro con su hermano, el antro de su tío Madara, que obviamente estaba abierto pero Itachi dijo lo contrario para llevar a cabo otro de sus ingeniosos planes.

**Fin flash back Sasuke.**

-Adelante damas- dijo Itachi al momento de abrir la puerta de la casa de verano.

-Gracias Itachi-kun- dijo Ino mientras le guiñaba un ojo, e Itachi ensanchaba su sonrisa.

Sasuke y Sakura al ver esto negaron con la cabeza entre divertidos y resignados.

Cuando las chicas entraron al recibidor Itachi se rezago para decirle algo a su hermano menor.

-Sasuke habla con ella, una risita por lo menos ototo- dijo Itachi tan bajo que solo Sasuke logro escucharlo al tenerlo al lado.

-Itachi, no molestes, encima se nota que a ella le interesas tu, hmp- dijo mirando hacia un costado.

-No creo que sea así Sasuke, además a mi solo me interesa mi linda Ino- expreso Itachi con aires soñadores.

-¿_Tu_ Ino? ¿Y desde cuando es tuya?- pregunto Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

-no te preocupes ototo que de esta noche no pasa- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad.

-hmp- (no hace falta decir quien fue)

Por otro lado, dentro de la casa, las chicas también hablaban.

-Sakurita hoy es tu día dile adiós a tu virginidad!- dijo Ino toda entusiasmada.

Sakura tan roja tomate a punto de estallar grito bajo- ¡INO!-

-jajjaj ya frente no te estreses-dijo divertida la rubia-Además no me podes negar que esta como un queso, no habla mucho, pero para _eso _no hace falta hablar- Ino no podía aguantar la risa de ver a su amiga pasar por todas las tonalidades del rojo, era realmente divertido.

-Ino ya basta, por favor, además se ve que a él ni le intereso, solo accedió a esto por su hermano, nada mas- dijo deprimida Sakura.

-Espera y veras frentona- Hablo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

En eso llegan los chicos quienes las hacen pasar a la sala para sentarse en los sillones frente a un gran televisor plasma.

-¡Kiaaaaaaa! ¡Que televisor!- grito Ino.

-jaja podemos ver una película si gustan- dijo Itachi- mientras ustedes eligen que ver yo voy por las bebidas y palomitas- al terminar de decir esto desapareció por una puerta que conectaba a la cocina de la casa.

-hmp, acá hay películas-dijo Sasuke mostrando un aparador- elijan la que gusten, yo voy a ayudar a Itachi- luego se dirigió así donde estaba su hermano.

-viste frentona, hablo mas y solo te miraba a ti cuando lo hacia- mientras hablaba Ino le daba codazos en las costillas a su amiga.

-¡Ay cerda duele!-se quejo Sakura- espero que tengas razón- suspiro, y se pusieron a buscar películas.

Por otro lado en la cocina.

-Itachi, ¿que llevo?- pregunto Sasuke entrando en la cocina.

-¡Ah! ototo me asustaste- dijo Itachi llevándose una mano al pecho.

Sasuke lo miro con ojos entrecerrados- así tendrás la conciencia- le dijo.

-Ay ototo si yo soy todo un santo- dijo juntando las manos como rezando, mirando al techo de la casa.

-hmp, si Itachi lo que digas, ¿llevo estas botellas?- pregunto nuevamente.

-aja, también agarra unos vasos de la alacena- pidió el de coleta.

Sasuke con botellas y vasos en mano volvió a la sala. Sakura al verlo se levanto rápidamente del sofá para ayudarlo a colocar las cosas sobre la mesita que había en medio del sofá y el televisor.

-Gracias Sa-ku-ra- dijo Sasuke sugestivamente.

Sakura con un sonrojo en su cara contesto. -No es nada Sasuke-kun, nos invitan a su casa así que algo debemos de hacer, ¿no necesitan ayuda para otra cosa?- pregunto.

-No, no hace falta-contesto Sasuke con una media sonrisa, que derretiría a cualquiera, por ejemplo a inner Saku. -Ustedes acomódense que Itachi ya trae las palomitas- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-mm esta bien, ¿Sasuke-kun tienes un destapador?- pregunto Sakura al ver las botellas de cerveza cerradas.

-Si, ya traigo- dijo Sasuke para buscar un abridor en la cocina.

Luego de un momento Sasuke vuelve con Itachi quien ya traía las palomitas.

-Bueno chicas, ¿que vamos a ver?- dijo Itachi dejando las palomitas sobre la pequeña mesa y sentándose en el sofá junto a Ino.

-no nos decidíamos, así que dejamos dos, una de terror, o una comedia romántica- contesto la rubia mostrándole los dos films a Itachi.

-¡TERROR!- gritaron los hermanos al unísono.

-jajjajajajja-no pudieron contener las carcajadas Ino y Sakura, en ese momento vieron que los hermanos Uchiha eran muy parecidos, también divisaron un pequeño sonrojo en los dos.

-jajja Ya lo sabíamos, queríamos ver como reaccionaban, ¡nunca me imagine que así! Jajajja- siguió la rubia.

-Ya con mi madre y sus películas rosas, sin ofender- dijo Itachi mirando a Sakura- tenemos demasiado- dijo con cara de resignación.

-hmp, dame la película para ponerla en el reproductor- alego sasuke.

Sakura, Ino e Itachi agarraron un vaso con cerveza cada uno y un poco de palomitas en las manos. Luego de poner play y apagar las luces Sasuke tomo su vaso y poco de palomitas y se sentó junto a Sakura quedando los cuatros en el sillón de esta manera, de izquierda a derecha Ino, Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura.

A todo esto Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sakura no miraba con buenos ojos la pantalla del plasma, y cuando apareció la primera imagen de un monstruo, cabe decir que con efectos especiales deplorables, su cara se volvió completamente pálida.

El peliazabache estaba conteniendo las ganas de echarse a reír por las muecas tan graciosas que hacia la muchacha, pero eso no era digno del Uchiha, no podía dejar su facha de frio, seco y yo no me rio Uchiha, así que se aguantó, solo tenia una media sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

En un momento se escucha el grito de una persona desde el televisor y la Haruno salta en su lugar enterrando la cara en el brazo de la persona que tenia a su alcance, entiéndase como Sasuke, este al sentir un peso extra en él, gira la cabeza para encontrarse una mata rosa pegada a su brazo, esto lo divirtió en demasía, pero a vistas de que la chica sufría horrorosamente con esa clase de películas, la retiro un poco de él y le paso el brazo sobre sus hombros en un cálido abrazo.

Sakura al sentir que Sasuke la alejaba un momento cayo en cuenta de a quien había agarrado dejando lo pálido de su cara para pasar a un rojo granate, y se sintió tonta al pensar que al chico le molestaba la acción de ella de tratar de protegerse de un enemigo ficticio, pero al darse cuenta que él no la alejo del todo y la abrazo dándole de su calor y protección se sintió en el paraíso.

Llegado el fin de la película Sasuke con cuidado separo a Sakura de él y se paro a encender las luces, pero quien les iba a decir que se encontrarían con una escena un tanto acaramelada y caliente entre Itachi e Ino esta ultima recostada en el pecho del moreno, con sus manos en la nuca de este, mientras el chico la sostenía de la espalda baja y acariciaba los costados de la rubia, mientras los dos se devoraban de forma literal el uno con el otro. Sakura agrando los ojos de la sorpresa pero al segundo negó resignada, Sasuke pensó que su hermano no perdía el tiempo y sintió el orgullo Uchiha al máximo.

-Cof, cof- simulo tos el pequeño de los hermanos, en ese momento la parejita se dio cuenta que tenían espectadores, la película había terminado y las luces estaban encendidas, pero no se inmutaron ni se sintieron apenados así que siguieron en lo suyo.- ¡Ya Itachi váyanse a una habitación!- Exclamo Sasuke.

-¡Ino-cerda deja respirar a Itachi-san! Jajajaja- se carcajeo la pelirosa.

Los dos nombrados, resignados a que nos lo dejarían seguir, tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes.

-Bueno ya que me quitaron la diversión hagamos algo productivo ¿no?- Hablo Itachi luego de separarse de Ino y levantarse, mientras la rubia se limpiaba delicadamente los labios de restos de saliva que le había dejado ese beso, "y que beso" pensó la de ojos celestes.

-¡Ya se!- Exclamo Ino- juguemos a la botellita- Sasuke la miro con una ceja alzada, Sakura con un interrogante en la cabeza e Itachi con una media sonrisa.

-Me parece ¡perfecto!- expreso Itachi con entusiasmo.

Itachi corrió la mesita hacia un costado de la sala, tomo la botella vacía de cerveza y se sentó sobre la alfombra frente al televisor ya apagado, Ino se le unió al instante arrastrando a Sakura junto a ella, Sasuke se encogió de hombros, y se acercó a ellos resignado.

-Bien, al que le toque la punta de la botella será el que podrá tirar nuevamente para que ver a quien elige esta vez la botella para besarse, luego del beso al ultimo que eligió le toca tirar para ver quien tira para elegir nuevamente- explico Ino a todos- ¿Se entiende?- pregunto.

Todos asintieron, y Sasuke pensó "suerte que el dobe de Naruto no vino osino hasta las próximas vacaciones tendríamos que estarle explicando".

-YO EMPIEZO – grito Itachi al tiempo que ponía a girar la botella.

Esta giro y giro, siendo seguida por cuatro pares de ojos, hasta que paro en la muchacha rubia.

-¡sugoi!- exclamo la chica- Me toca- dijo al tiempo que miraba a Itachi y ponía a girar nuevamente la botella.

Pero no quedo donde ella hubiese querido, sino que la escogida fue su amiga pelirosa.

-Ash, tire muy fuerte –exclamo la ojiceleste- vente frentona acércate- exigió Ino mirando a su amiga.

Sakura sin rechistar se acercó a su amiga, total cuantas veces se habrán besado en la fiestas, estando o no borrachas, para alejar chicos indeseados.

Los hermanos Uchiha veían todo con gran expectativa, ¿a que hombre no le gustaba ver dos mujeres besándose?, aunque el menor de los pelinegros sentía un poco de envidia de la rubia.

Cuando las chicas ya estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca cada una agarro la nuca de la otra y unieron sus labios, moviéndolos frenéticamente, Sasuke e Itachi no podían tener los ojos mas abiertos, Itachi con casi un derrame nasal y Sasuke aguantándolo, esas mujeres si que iban con todo en el juego.

Después de unos segundos que a los hermanos se les antojaron años las chicas cortaron el beso delicadamente.

-¡Wuaw!-exclamo Itachi- Eso si fue intenso- Ino soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Casi al instante Sakura puso la botella nuevamente a girar, no había que decir que su cara parecía a punto de estallar de lo roja que se encontraba.

Mientras la botella giraba Itachi e Ino no paraban de mandarse fugases miradas.

La botella esta vez cayo en Sasuke este la giro nuevamente, y gracias al cielo pensó Sasuke no le toco con su hermano. Luego de fijarse con quien le había tocado se le subieron los colores al rostro, solo por un momento, luego en sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

-Bueno ustedes hagan lo que tengan que hacer, porque yo ya no aguanto mas- dijo Itachi levantándose ante la atenta mirada de todos, extendió una mano hacia Ino que la tomo son ninguna cavilación y se encaminaron hacia unas escaleras- Estaremos arriba _ocupados_- expreso el de coleta- Si necesitan algo, a nosotros no nos molesten- Dijo entregándoles una gran sonrisa picara y llena de advertencia hacia su ototo.

Sakura los observo irse mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces.

-Así que un beso- Dijo Sasuke mirándola sugerentemente, esto la saco de su transe y se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Am… si su...supongo- tartamudeo Sakura, estar sola con tal adonis hacia mella en ella. "**Kiaaa estamos solas con el papito de Sasuke-kun!**" exclamo su inner.

-Y el juego no específica donde es el beso, ¿no?- dijo Sasuke muy misteriosamente, este se levanto de la alfombra y ayudo a Sakura a reincorporarse.

Sakura lo miraba con una gran interrogante en la cabeza intentando comprender a donde quiera llegar el azabache con todo eso.

-Siéntate Sa-ku-ra- dijo el chico guiándola el sillón. Ella iba como autómata a donde él le indicaba.

-Sa..Sasuke-kun… ¿que dices? No entiendo- dijo ella al momento de sentarse y acomodar su falda que se la había subido.

-Digo que el beso puede ser donde yo quiera ¿no?- el muchacho decía eso al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a Sakura, entre sus piernas.

Sakura al sentir que el ojinegro le abría las piernas lentamente, tuvo una idea de lo que él le quería decir, era despistada, pero no tanto.

Sasuke al verla tan sumisa se le antojo la criatura mas hermosa que nunca antes había visto. Guio sus manos a lo largo de las estilizadas piernas de su acompañante, llegando a los muslos internos de esta, sintió como Sakura dio un respingo y se agitaba, las manos del chico estaban muy frías, al momento en el que Sasuke deja de verla a los ojos y guía se cabeza a la entrepierna de la pelirosa la siente tensarse.

Sakura siente como el azabache se acerca cada vez mas a su intimidad, en un momento recibe una cálida respiración, que sale del muchacho, sobre su tanga, esa que le había dicho Ino que usara, ahora se moría de la vergüenza, pero no pudo pensar mas cuando unos suaves labios chocaron con su intimidad aun cubierta, soltó un débil jadeo y cerro los ojos.

Sasuke al sentir el débil jadeo de la chica sonrió con suficiencia, llevo una mano hacia la pequeña tanguita que cubría lo que el anhelaba, y la corrió a un costado, al ver ese hermoso valle no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a besar los labios de la intimidad de la chica con los suyos propios, ahora sin ninguna barrera de por medio, estaba extasiado con los pequeños jadeos y gemido de la chica, y su respiración errática, pero mas aun con su sabor dulzón, era exquisita, además de sentirla tan húmeda para él y por él, y se lo hizo saber a su acompañante.

-mmm estas exquisita- se lo dijo en un murmullo para colarse nuevamente en el sexo de la pelirosa.

Esta ya no pudiendo aguanta los gemidos los dejo salir, mientras guiaba sus manos a la cabellera azabache del sexy pelinegro.

-haa…haa…. Sasuke-ku…uunn- gimió la muchacha al sentir la cálida lengua de Sasuke recorrerla.

El chico no satisfecho con lo que hacia mordió suavemente el botón de carne de la oji-jade.

-haa…. haaaa…. Mmmm…- salía de la boca de la chica.

Sasuke disfrutaba eso pero la quería ver correrse para él, así que tomo el clítoris entre sus dedos masajeándolo mientras su lengua se adentraba en la estrecha cavidad de Sakura.

-HAAAAAAA… SASU…KE-KUN… MA…ASSS…. Haaaaaaa- gimió la muchacha al sentir que Sasuke movía cada vez más rápido la lengua en su interior.

No queriéndola hacer esperar Sasuke saco su lengua y metió dos de sus dedos sin contemplación, Sakura lanzo un gritito por la intromisión y un largo gemido, que hizo agrandar la sonrisa del azabache.

-Así Saku, vente para mi- le pidió el chico con vas ronca mientras seguía bombeando en su interior y veía los pequeños espasmo de la pelirosa.

Sintió su centro estallar y liberarse de manera maravillosa dejando salir un dulce gemido de placer.-HAAA SASUKE-KUNNNNN- grito la oji-jade, tratando de regularizar su respiración.

Sasuke ni lento ni perezoso acerco nuevamente su cara a la intimidad de la chica para beber todo de ella.

-Ya lo dije, ¡Exquisita!- exclamo el tiempo que se irguió un poco para alcanzar la carnosa boca de la oji-jade, para encontrarse en un beso sumamente apasionado.

Poco a poco los dos se fueron acostando a lo largo del sofá, el oji-negro sobre Sakura, esta se sentía en las nubes luego de recibir tanta atención por parte del pelinegro, pero ella también quería hacerlo llegar como lo hizo con ella, así que como pudo guio su mano al cierre del jean abriéndolo y colando una mano bajo su pantalón y bóxer, el pelinegro al sentir esa cálida mano en su ya endurecido miembro no pudo hacer mas que romper el beso y gruñir en la curvatura del cuello de Sakura.

No iba a aguantar mucho ya estaba al limite, pero quería venirse en ella y con ella, con todo el auto control que tuvo saco la pequeña mano de sus bóxer y la beso levemente en los labios antes de hablar.

-Quiero que terminemos juntos, yo dentro tuyo- pidió el pelinegro mirando profundamente esos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban. Sasuke ya estaba dispuesto a sacar las estorbosas prendas de los dos, para sentirse más íntimamente, cuando Sakura comenzó a hablar.

-Sas… Sasuke-kun yo… yo quiero... quiero decirte algo- dijo tartamudeando y roja a mas no poder.

-¿Mm?- expreso Sasuke dejando lo que hacia para mirarla a la cara con toda la ternura y el cariño posible en un Uchiha. Le encantaba ver a la chica así de apenada y reticente.

-Sasuke-kun yo... yo ¡Soy virgen!- casi grito la pelirosa, cerrando los ojos, tenia demasiada vergüenza, pero al no sentir nada por parte de su compañero empezó a abrir sus orbes lentamente, pera encontrarse a un shockeado peliazabache- ¿Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Eres… eres… eres…- Sasuke no podía hilar dos palabras seguidas, por una parte se sentía sumamente contento de poder llegar a ser el primer hombre, de esa pelirosa que lo volvió loco desde que la vio, y poder hacerla mujer pero por otro lado se dio cuenta que esa no era la manera para que ella se entregue, estaban llevados por la lujuria, y quería hacer las cosas bien por una vez en su vida, porque esa chica ojijade se metió en su piel su mente, y en su corazón de una manera inexplicable en solo horas. Poco a poco se fue levantando de encima de Sakura, todavía mirándola con una mezcla de alegría, pánico, y mucho arrepentimiento. ¿Que pensaría ahora Sakura de él? Que solo la quería para _eso_, que era un animal que en la primera de cambio ya se le tira encima. No no, tenia que aclarar las cosas para que no malinterpretara, él la quería, sonara precipitada con solo conocerla por una horas, pero en verdad la quería, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir lejos de él. La quería con él solo con él, siempre.

De lo que el oji-negro no se dio cuenta fue de que estuvo muy metido en sus pensamientos, por varios minutos, llegando a asustar a Sakura, ella veía como cada vez Sasuke se alejaba más y más de ella, con cara de ¿primero alegría? Luego ¿Pánico? Y finalmente ¿Arrepentimiento? Sakura se sintió el ser mas tonto de la tierra, como un chico como él va a querer estar con alguien tan inexperta, seguramente él quería a alguien que le devolviera todo el placer que le entrego, y ella no tenia idea de nada, gracias que había hecho lo que había echo al amiguito de Sasuke.

Así que levantándose a toda prisa, la pelirosa salió al exterior sin mirar atrás y comenzó a correr, lagrimas no salían, no iba a llorar, pero sentía una angustia tremenda por no ser correspondida por el pelinegro.

**Fin flash back**

Cuando Sasuke sintió el golpe sordo de la puerta al cerrarse salió de sus cavilaciones y se dio cuenta de que la muchacha de cabello rosado ya no se encontraba en la sala, había salido despavorida hacia la playa. Se sintió el ser mas estúpido en la tierra, y toda excitación murió en esos momentos, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasaba. Sin demorar un minuto mas salió tras Sakura mientras maldecía.

-Mierda, ya se me esta pegando lo estúpido de Itachi- expreso el pelinegro, mientras veía hacia donde pudo haberse ido la oji-jade.

La playa estaba totalmente en penumbras, no se veía más que las olas chocar en los riscos cerca de allí, pero en medio de su carrera distinguió una mota rosada sentada en la arena con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, mirando hacia el mar.

Apuro el paso y se situó junto a la joven.

-Sakura- llamo Sasuke.

La pelirosa estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo vio venir, y al escuchar su vos dio un respingo involuntario, esa vos calaba en lo mas profundo de su ser. Al ver al pelinegro parado a un lado de ella, se levanto a toda prisa tratando de correr, pero una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió, viro la cara y miro a Sasuke con una mezcla de tristeza y reproche.

-Sakura, perdón, yo...yo lo siento mucho, no, nunca pensé que…. ¡mierda!- exclamo Sasuke, no sabiendo como expresarse en esos momentos, tenia tantas cosas que decirle y nada salía, al mismo tiempo de querer abrazarla y no dejarla ir, pero en eso sintió unos espasmos que venían del cuerpo de enfrente a él, y vio como Sakura bajaba la cabeza y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Sakura perdóname-dijo Sasuke al momento de llevar sus manos a las mejillas de la joven secando las lagrimas que salían de sus orbes jades.- Soy un estúpido, no tendría que haber ido tan rápido, no, nunca pensé que tu podrías ser… ¡Pero es que me vuelves loco! Desde que te vi en la playa en la mañana, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, de alguna manera entraste en mi, y no se como demonios sucedió, por… por favor Sakura no te alejes- le pidió Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que Sakura levantaba la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos negros que la dejaban en la novena nube, lo vio con cara de interrogación, tratando de procesar todo la información dada.

-yo… yo pensé que te habías arrepentido porque no querías estar con una chica inexperta- dijo Sakura con una cara de total estupefacción.

Sasuke la miro con una ceja alzada, y le sonrió de la forma mas tierna posible, ¿como podía ser que esa hermosa pelirosa le saliera con eso?, ¡el tenia miedo! ¡Mierda! Tenía miedo de hacer algo mal, no quería lastimarla.

-Hmp, como no voy a querer estar contigo, eres lo mas hermoso que hay, y estoy realmente feliz al saber que te ibas a entregar a mi- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura.-Pero, quiero hacer las cosas bien, nunca sentí esto por alguien, y quiero que todo sea perfecto, te mereces algo mejor que un sillón en la sala- expreso medio en broma.

Sakura no cabía en su asombro Sasuke si la quería, y la quería con él, era lo mas maravilloso que le había sucedido, pero ella también le quería expresar sus emociones y sentimientos.

-Sasuke-kun, yo… yo también me quede prendada de ti hoy en la playa- dijo mientras sonreía y miraba apenada al chico- No se como, pero te quiero Sasuke-kun- mientras lo miraba fijo a los ojos.

Sasuke sin mediar palabras tomo de la estrecha cintura a Sakura y la beso como nunca antes había besado a alguien, transmitiéndole todo el cariño, la ternura y el ¿amor? Que crecían a cada segundo en su corazón, por esa preciosa oji-jade, era un beso diferente, no como el de la casa, este no tenia nada de lujuria, transmitía puros sentimientos.

Sakura no cabía en su asombro, esos adictivos labios, que hasta el momento no había podido disfrutar ni apreciar al máximo, por estar tan llevada por la lujuria en la casa del azabache, ahora se daba cuenta de lo hermosos y sabrosos que eran, algo irónico ya que estuvieron jugando a la botellita por un beso, y lo podría haber obtenido antes en buenas condiciones mentales, pero Sasuke había tenido otra idea, cambiando el beso en la boca por uno en otro lado más _intimo_. Igualmente esta sensación no se comparaba con nada, mentiría si dijera que era su primer beso, pero era como el primero, nunca sintió nada parecido, lleno de emociones encontradas, ya que era luego de aclarar las cosas que sentían.

En un momento siente la lengua de Sasuke pedir permiso para profundizar el beso, y ella sin vacilar lo permitió, ya que lo ansiaba tanto como él.

Cuando el oxigeno les hizo falta, Sasuke rompió el beso lentamente, dejando varios piquitos en su boca, Sakura se sentía volar, y Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, sentía que podría tocar el cielo solo con volver a besarla.

-Te quiero- Le susurro Sasuke cerca de su oído, muy quedo solo para que ella que estaba tan cerca alcanzara a escuchar.

Sakura lanzo un pequeño suspiro de regocijo entes de contestar- Yo también Te quiero Sasuke-kun- y le robo un dulce beso que no duro más de cinco segundos, para abrazarse por un largo momento.

-Sakura- llamo Sasuke.

-¿Si?- dijo ella.

-Se mi novia- no pidió, exigió el Uchiha.

La pelirosa no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada ante el tono posesivo del pelinegro, tendrían que seguir conociéndose, pero ya no quería separarse de él. Así que con toda felicidad le respondió -Claro Sasuke-kun-

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia, antes de deslizar una de sus manos hacia la de la chica para entrelazar sus dedos, y la otra tomándola del mentón para mirarla a los ojos antes de volver a tomar sus labios en un demandante beso.

Al separarse Sasuke dijo- volvamos a la casa- y así se encaminaron a su futuro por el lugar _**donde todo comenzó**_.

_**Fin**_

**Espero con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado, es el primer fic, bueno oneshot que escribo. Debe tener muchos errores por favor háganmelos ver, les agradezco que lo leyeran y ojala pueda contar con sus maravillosas opiniones! Todo será bien recibido, mientras sea con respeto.**

**No les cuesta nada un pequeño review para poner no se… amm me aburrió... XD**

**Pero los espero con ansias! Acuérdense es lo primero que hago. Si llego a tener mas inspiración podría darle una continuación, todavía no lo se.**

**Como ya dije espero sus hermosos comentarios!**

**Un beso! Y viva el sasusaku!**

**Att: I love sasusaku 23 10 28**


End file.
